<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711832">Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and some softness), Affection, Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is flirty [like usual], Angel Dust loves to call him 'kitty', Angel Dust thinks that he's adorable [secretly], Attraction, Blushing, Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Consensual, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Husk being deep in his thoughts, Husk calls him 'pretty boy' once, Husk is an adorable tsundere guy, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Masturbating, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Man, Peaceful sleep, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slightly Out Of Character [although I tried xD], Smoking, Smut, Staring, Thinking of him and about everything, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Starved [just referenced], Touching, Warm, Wet Dream, [A bit of that], [Just a bit], [between them], flustered!Husk, gentle dominant!Angel Dust, just like always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. And even if I run away. Give my heart a holiday. Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. You always leave me wanting more. I can't shake my hunger for. Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Yeah, they always taste like you. You. Long nights, daydreams. With that sugar and smoke rings. Always taste like you. Still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. (you always leave me wanting more). Lighters and candy, I've been a fool (I can't shake my hunger for). Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you..'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flirting~ ♡ & What's Wrong With Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot can be read separate from those other parts [in my Angel Dust x Husk (AngelHusk) one-shots], since it doesn't really connect to them really, with the way I wrote it xD 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust was out there, feeling how nice it was. He gazed over at that red moon, this crimson red shading illuminated him in that dim lighting. </p><p> </p><p>He was deep in his thoughts, while his mind faded. He smoked for a bit. He just watched it as that smoke surrounded him. He touched his arm, leaning back against a wall. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust had on something comfy. Not his usual outfit that he wears. He has on a long sleeved hoodie, that's soft to the touch, with dark gray and light purple stripes on it. With black shorts under it and gray knee-high, long socks. That were warm and comfortable to wear. His long, black boots finished off that outfit. </p><p> </p><p>He had a cigarette outside, before putting it out and heading in. He walked over to the bar, towards that older male. Knowing that Husk would be there, like he always is. He had a slight smirk on his lips, staring at Husk. He kept his eyes on him. </p><p> </p><p>That's when he let a breath out. Now he talked to him, once again. Like he does, always, usually at this hour. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Husky~ What's up? Wanna fuck, kitty~" </p><p> </p><p>"No, fuck off.." Husk knew that this was gonna happen again, what it was about. So he wasn't shocked that Angel Dust was doing that. He was still irritated. Especially from being caught off guard by him, as well as being flirted with. He didn't even know the reason for it. </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a challenge~ I love those~" Angel Dust kept flirting, leaning against that bar. Just to get close to him. He liked being around Husk, with him. It was better than feeling lonely, after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Does it look like I care? Or even give a fuck?" Husk sighed softly, with his low voice. "Do you ever get tired of it? All the flirting you do?" </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust thought about it for a few seconds, then he smirked. "Nah, not really~ Especially with you~" </p><p> </p><p>Husk just rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now. It's been happening for awhile, weeks even. All of this flirting from that other male. That younger guy wanted him for some reason, for the life of him didn't know why. </p><p> </p><p>He snapped out of it. Out of those thoughts in his mind. Because of a familiar voice. It was Angel Dust, naturally. </p><p> </p><p>"..could you give me a shot? Or maybe something fruity to drink with alcohol? I would love it like that.. I'd die for it." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out. I don't care." </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, I adore when you play 'hard to get', it's amusing really.. When you act difficult, like you don't want me around. It's so sexy. Admit it, Husk, I'm adorable." </p><p> </p><p>"If by 'adorable', Angel, you mean being a fuckin' bastard, then I agree." </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust just laughed softly at that, amused, hearing this. He smirked a bit. He leaned it, over towards him, even closer to Husk. </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, Husky, don't be so cold.." </p><p> </p><p>Husk eyed him as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare. Why do you even act like this..?" he asked him, wanting to know that about him. Of that other male. Although he wasn't shocked when he didn't get an honest answer from Angel Dust. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I want to. I'm lonely tonight.. I think that you are too, so, care to show me some love.. Do you wanna show a pretty boy a good time~?" Angel Dust flirted with him, while he gripped onto Husk's wrist (the back of it), touching this dark fur there from that older male. </p><p> </p><p>Husk glared at him. Especially at that, what Angel Dust was doing to him, or at least trying to. He was sighing once again, pulling away from him and out of Angel Dust's grip now. </p><p> </p><p>"I said no already. Now leave me alone, 'pretty boy', I mean it." He shaked his head. "..the fuck are you on about anyway? Bother some other guy. If you're so lonely, as you say, then why don't you fuck someone else?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's funny that you ask..because the only guy I want to <b> <em>fuck</em></b>..is you. I just <em> want </em> you, <em> Husky~</em>" Angel Dust took out a roll of condoms from his pocket. Then he was blowing him a kiss, with a wink at the end. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was in shock, that he had almost fallen to the ground, although he kept himself standing. He clenched his fists, nearly cutting himself with his sharp claws. But he didn't. Though he does do something else. He gritted his teeth, glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>He was shaking at that. Although he was also flustered, as he blushed a bit, into a reddish shade on his dark fur. Thankfully it wasn't really noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust still noticed that, how Husk was acting though. It was amusing to him. He started smirking more at this. He even laughed again now. </p><p> </p><p>"You should really see your face! It's as red as a tomato! Relax, I was just joking around, well kinda.." </p><p> </p><p>Husk was still very angry, so mad that he wasn't thinking straight (no pun intended), but he didn't let his temper take him over. He calmed himself down, just enough to talk. "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust only smirked, grinned again, when he heard that now. "Then shut me up yourself~" he said to him, waiting and daring Husk to do something. </p><p> </p><p>Though Husk doesn't. He kept calm, taking a long sip of that bottle of alcohol that he had with him, drinking his brand of whiskey. After that, he talked once again. Now he turned around, no longer facing Angel Dust. "..just leave me alone." </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was still staring at him. He sighed, softer than usual. "Fine." He started leaving, even if he didn't really want to. "Try not to dream about me tonight~" After saying that to this older male, that's when he left. He had disappeared, being gone from Husk's sight. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was turning back around, taking another sip. He pulled that bottle away from him. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down again. His blush had darkened, at what was said. He hated it, how he felt, he really does. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hours Later - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was dark out, just like always. That night was as quiet as ever, at least it was silent in that room. With the door closed. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was in his bed, trying to sleep. That's when he heard something. It was someone else's breathing. He gazed upwards and noticed that this other male was with him. He could see, even through that darkness of this room (since he was a cat and a demon, so he had night vision), noticing that it was Angel Dust. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was sitting in between Husk's legs, he's almost on top of him in a way. He grinned a bit. He smirked once again, staring at him now. "Husk~" </p><p> </p><p>Husk was reaching out to him, over towards Angel Dust, without even realizing it. 'What am I doing? Fuckin' hell, what's wrong with me..?' he had thought, eventually. "Angel.." he said to him, with his low tone of voice. His breathing was already heavy, although he wasn't tense. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust kept his smirk. He leaned down, over him. His own body against Husk's, taking in that warmth from this older male. He kissed him, on the lips, passionately. He deepened it, slowly, tasting him. </p><p> </p><p>Husk hummed at that, silently. He let out a low noise, within a breath. He breathed quietly, when they pulled apart from that kiss. He was flustered, because of how it was, filled with passion. It was strange yet nice, especially with how close they are and alone together. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust touched him, putting his fingers through that dark fur of Husk's body. He was kissing down that older male's chest and stomach, while he caressed Husk's inner thighs. He was even touching this other male's tail, feeling how smooth it was. Especially how soft that Husk's fur is. He was loving it all. </p><p> </p><p>Husk noticed that from this younger guy. It caused his blush to darken. His face heated up. His arms crossed over himself, hiding his flustered expression. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing heavily. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was still smirking. He takes in that sight of this, how Husk was blushing by everything that he's doing. He still had a grin on his lips, while he was leaving a kiss or two on those inner thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Then he wrapped his hand (one of them) around Husk's shaft. After he had pulled it out. He noticed that it was a decent size. </p><p> </p><p>He started stroking him, feeling that shaft slowly hardening under his touch. That grip and hold that he had on him. </p><p> </p><p>Husk stayed there, where he was, letting out a moan. He was feeling good, by just Angel Dust's touch. It was something he was starting to like. Because of that, he doesn't push him away. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust smiled at that, even smirked and grinned, at noticing that this older male was already flustered. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in, taking that shaft into his mouth and down his throat. He sucked it, he even swirled his tongue on the tip of it. He licked over and around that head of this shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Husk let out another moan. He thought about it. Knowing that it has been awhile since anyone has given him a blowjob. Especially not in hell. He snapped out of it, feeling something else. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was still sucking it. He bobs his head, upwards and downwards, in that way. He kept his eyes open, while he did this. He was touching him more. Still caressing Husk's thighs. While he sucks him off. He was even licking that underside of it, feeling that it was barbed (just like a cat's). </p><p> </p><p>Husk arched his back, moaning slightly more. He felt a bit of pleasure from all of this. He gripped onto the bed sheets, just to stay grounded to that bed. Trying not to arch himself anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed heavily from that. His legs were shaking, as his thighs trembled. </p><p> </p><p>Not long after that, he arches himself again, more than before. Now he moaned louder than ever as he came after this, feeling hot all over. Especially his body, it felt that way. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>That's when Husk snapped awake. He had opened his eyes, slowly waking up. He realized what he had just dreamed about, as he remembered it. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was flustered, still blushing darkly again. He bit his lower lip. Now he looked down at himself, realizing that he was still hard. </p><p> </p><p>He was thinking to himself, slightly embarrassed. '..what the hell? What the fuck! Why did I dream about that?! Why him..?' </p><p> </p><p>Then he snapped out of it, again now. He knew that he had to take care of it. So he reached down. He grips onto his shaft. He was stroking it, for awhile, just right. He kept going, while he was getting closer to his climax. </p><p> </p><p>Husk tries not to, but his mind kept falling back to him, thinking about that younger guy. His thoughts were on Angel Dust. Which it kinda helped him get close, even harder. Just from thinking about him. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly. He was breathing heavily. It didn't take too long to get there. He moaned as he arched his body. He gripped onto those bed sheets, while arching his back. </p><p> </p><p>Then he calmed down, slowly. While he rested, his head on a pillow. He was taking a breath. His chest had risen and fallen as he did that. He had another thought, in his faded mind. </p><p> </p><p>'..I'm getting too old for this shit.' Fuckin' feelings? There's no way that he was feeling that, after all those years alone. 'Damnit..' </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Even if my heart stops beatin'.. You're the only thing I need. Ooh, with me. You're the only thing worth takin'.. Ooh, with me. Even if the sky's on fire. Got you here, it's alright. Ooh, with me.. And if it's all over. I'm taking this moment. Ooh, with me.. Yeah.. Pretty boy.. You did this with me, boy.. Now it's all about to end. Look where we made it. Mm, now we're fallin'.. as long as I got you.. I'm gonna be alright.. as long as I got you, yeah.. Even if my heart stops beatin'.. You're the only thing I need. Ooh, with me (ooh, with me)...' </p><p>Next part should be posted in two days or so ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What He Longed For, Passion & Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening, it's been hours, now everything was quiet and silent enough to actually relax (to have a drink). </p><p> </p><p>Husk was standing there at the bar (and front desk). He sighed softly, with his low voice. He puts that bottle of whiskey down, for just a second. </p><p> </p><p>Then he stretched out his wings, even his body, as he cracked his bones. Especially in his back. He let out another sigh in relief, feeling better already again now, once more. </p><p> </p><p>Although he was deep in his thoughts. He was thinking for a bit, these thoughts about <em> him</em>, in his faded mind. He thought about it, of everything, even about that dream from last night. Why did he have a dream about Angel Dust? </p><p> </p><p>'..what the hell am I thinking-!? Why Angel? Damnit.. What was I even dreaming about? Why am I thinking about <b> <em>him</em></b>? It must be all that flirting from him. That's it..' he had thought, to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth, in frustration with himself. He grabbed that bottle, once again, as he gripped onto it. He takes another long sip of it, just hoping that alcohol would calm his nerves and get him to stop thinking about him. Just like always, lately, it seemed like. It's usually like this. </p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Later that night - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Husk was in his room, with the door closed. He was in bed, trying to sleep again now. He tries not to dream. Especially about <em> him</em>, of Angel Dust. It was hard not to though. </p><p> </p><p>He was closing his eyes and kept them shut, while he was breathing quietly. There's a blanket halfway over him, to keep his body warm (even if he has fur). He heard a noise as his ear twitched, although he didn't open his eyes, as he was half asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was walking down the hallway of that hotel, upstairs, heading towards his own room. He was about to walk past that older male's room, but he didn't. He stopped for a second. He goes over to the door and opens it, in a quiet way. </p><p> </p><p>He came into Husk's room. In his mind, he had a thought. He walked over to that bed. He eyed him, noticing that this older male was still asleep. He leaned down, over him (although not getting on the bed). He resisted the urge to touch him. Even if he wanted to. He just does something else. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust kissed Husk on the lips, slowly. He hummed softly, quietly. He was staring at him, silently, until he closed his eyes. Keeping them shut as he's still kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>Husk noticed that it was Angel Dust (even without staring at him, just feeling that other male being there). That this younger guy was kissing him. Although he doesn't open his eyes. 'Angel..?' He was deep in thought, in his faded mind, still half asleep. Part of him had thought that this was just another dream. Maybe he was just denying the truth of it. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust pulled apart from that kiss. He was still staring at Husk. He was relieved that it appeared like he hadn't woken him up. Because of that kiss. He walked away from there, leaving now. Just as quiet as before, being silent again. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That next day, some hours later - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Different day, same bullshit. At least it was a quiet day. Not as irritating as usual, ever so silent. But it really gave him time to think. Which wasn't a good thing, to Husk anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Though he thought about it and knew that it would be alright. That eventually it will be night, he could just head to his room and lock the door. Just stay there, to have some whiskey and calm himself down. Although, either then or now, he couldn't escape those thoughts in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was watching him. He noticed that this younger guy was nearby, he saw how Angel Dust was acting normal around him. He was really noticing it. That Angel Dust wasn't any different than before. He was his usual self, flirtatious, with that damn smirk. He thought that last night didn't happen. That he had just dreamed it, naturally. </p><p> </p><p>'Last night was..a dream..?' That's what he thought, to himself again now, exactly like that. His thoughts were irritating him. Like he was losing his mind. He was too embarrassed, not sure, to even ask him if it really happened. </p><p> </p><p>'Damn it..what the hell is wrong with me..? I think I know why. It's because of him. All that flirting from Angel.. It's making me think about him. I'm even dreaming about him now.' He takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. 'It was just another dream. Just like last time. Nothing else..' </p><p> </p><p>He was remembering something that happened awhile ago. When Angel Dust had flirted with him before, even what he said to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I think I'm fallin' for ya, Husky~" Angel Dust said to him, as he smirked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Husk glared at him, with his eyes narrowed, darkly in a way. "..get the fuck away from me."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oh, you don't want to do that. Don't give me that glare. It only makes me want you </em> <b> <em>more</em></b><em>~ </em> <b> <em>Husk</em></b><em>.."  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Husk blushed at that, resisting the urge to let out a noise from his low voice. He also resisted this temptation to breath heavily. A shiver went down his spine. Although he stayed there, acting like his usual self. "Stop joking.."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Angel Dust just grinned a bit, still smirking. Especially at that and towards Husk. Still staring at him. "Who said I was?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's when Husk was thinking about something else. So that he wouldn't think about <em> him</em>. To get his mind off Angel Dust, although it still led to there anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Husk remembered it all, especially his past. All of those memories, which haunted him, in his faded mind. </p><p> </p><p>He had been through war before, during his life as a human, a guy who had some hard times. So he knows what it was like to feel that way, but he tries not to think about this a lot. </p><p> </p><p>When he was alive, his last few years, he had an alcohol problem. He had been by himself, he didn't have anyone else around who cared about him, so he ended up dying alone. He drank himself to death. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he cared, at least anymore. Why bother? He was dead anyway and in hell. So what? He doesn't care. That didn't stop him from drinking. He still drank alcohol there. He didn't think about it. He doesn't see the reason to stop anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>Husk has been in hell for awhile, a long time. It's been years. So he's put up with a lot of crazy fuckers down here. He thought that he had seen it all. Apparently, he was wrong. It was until he met him. It's even frustrating to think about. That guy, he was irritating, always ranting to him about his problems. Like Husk gave a damn. But that older male still listened, while he talked. Angel Dust was <em> always </em> letting scumbags and lowlife demons take advantage of him, to do whatever they wanted to him. But he still smiled, no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>That was the worst part of it. Worst of all. It reminded him what it's like to see a real smile. His smile. That's the thing that got him. Angel Dust usually faked a smile, but not with him. When he's around him, each and every smile that he gave was genuine. It was truly out of happiness. Just to be with him. It made Husk feel alive, his heart almost beating once more. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust made him feel frustrated (because of that), especially at himself, for some reason. It was strange. He knew why though. Because he thought about him. His mind was filled with thoughts of that other male, this younger guy. That spider demon, that's seductive and flirtatious, <em> Angel Dust</em>. </p><p> </p><p>'Damn him, that sexy spider..' he had thought, to himself. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes as he also sighed with his low voice, again now. He almost gritted his teeth as well. </p><p> </p><p>If he could, then Husk would claw away those thoughts of him. He didn't want to think anymore, not of Angel Dust or anything really. Not to get attached to him. Although he knows that it's true, what he felt inside. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was still standing there, behind the bar. He drank that bottle of whiskey, taking a few long sips, until it was halfway empty. Almost gone already, but he wasn't nearly drunk enough. </p><p> </p><p>Because he <em> still </em> couldn't keep his mind off him, strangely enough. He can't, for a reason that he didn't understand. He was thinking deeply, that bottle still in between his claws, trying not to break it. Not to shatter it into many pieces, so that broken glass wouldn't fall down on the ground. His mind faded as he was deep in those thoughts. Just of Angel Dust. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to admit it, that he felt something for this other male. That he has feelings for him. He hasn't been in love for years. Although he can't deny it anymore, not really anyway. He felt attracted to him, wanting that younger guy. If not for that, then for warmth and closeness, even intimacy. To be with someone else like that, to feel loved once again. He wanted him to stay. </p><p> </p><p>That's when he bit his lower lip now. He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts, in his mind. Because of another reason as well, from when he also heard a familiar voice. It pulled him away from everything that he had thought about. </p><p> </p><p>"Something wrong? Do you see somethin' you like~? ..Husky~" Angel Dust said to him. </p><p> </p><p>Husk blushed at that, already flustered again now, into a dark reddish shade. His body and fur felt warmer than ever, he almost even shivered, just from hearing Angel Dust's voice. That tone in it, that Angel Dust had. </p><p> </p><p>He resisted it though, that urge and temptation, to get even closer to this other male. It was also because he had dreamed about him, in those late nights, while he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>That darkened blush was also because he just realized that he's been staring at him for awhile (when Angel Dust had sat down, eventually, at that bar). He calmed himself down. </p><p> </p><p>Trying not to raise any suspicions. Especially from Angel Dust, he won't give him the pleasure of knowing that he actually does get under his skin. </p><p> </p><p>It took everything in him to keep his own voice even. "It's nothing.. You're just drunk." he said to him, trying to get that conversation to something else. Something different to talk about. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, not a lot. I'm shocked that you're still sober, Husk.. That's a unique name. I've never heard of it before. Is Husk your actual name?" Angel Dust had asked, being curious, honestly. He actually wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>Husk ignored what he said, until he was amused by what Angel Dust was asking at the end of that, this got his interest. If he was being honest. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, although he wasn't irritated. Since he was bored and had nothing better to do, he answered Angel Dust's question. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course that's my real name. It's been 'Husk' since before I died and came down here. Why do you ask?" </p><p> </p><p>"No reason, I'm glad to know that, I love it~ I love saying your name~" Angel Dust said, in a slightly flirtatious way. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was still blushing, feeling warmth when he heard that, his heart was almost beating more. Just because of it. What was said from this other male. He tries to get rid of that feeling. "So..? What about you? Is that..?" </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust cut him off before he could say it. He noticed that this older male didn't seem to mind though. "No, it's not. It's Anthony.." </p><p> </p><p>"Really, I could've swore that your name was really 'Angel', but it's nice to know. ..Anthony-" Husk said, until he was cut off, again now. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust puts his fingers to Husk's lips, for just a second, then he pulls away from him. "..shh, don't tell anyone else. I don't want them to know." He wasn't that drunk, he was sober enough to know what he was saying. He told Husk the truth, in his own way. </p><p> </p><p>Husk thought about it. Then he said something else. "..so why did you tell me that?" he had asked him, honestly wanting to know. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust smirked at him. "I feel like you're good at keeping secrets. I've only told other demons I like~" He hinted at it. He does like Husk. </p><p> </p><p>Husk nodded at that. It seemed like he was about to leave. Especially after he heard that from this other male. He didn't mind it though, keeping secrets, he's used to that. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust noticed that, not wanting him to leave. He grabbed this older male's wrist. He gripped onto it, in a gentle way though. Just to keep him there. "..wait, don't leave, not yet. Please stay. What I said, it was a lie, no truth in it. I've never told anyone my actual name. You're the only one. I've just told you, no one else." </p><p> </p><p>Husk heard that. He had a slight smile at this, knowing that. It made him feel warmer than ever, his heart beating a bit. Well almost, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust stayed there, with him, awhile longer. He was holding onto Husk, not wanting to let that older male leave him. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Husk to stay. He has feelings for him, after all. He felt loved, especially when he's with Husk. He wanted to stay with him. Even if just for a bit. That was enough, that's fine by him. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly, his smirk fading, as there was a slight inner sadness in him. Although also a warm feeling inside, deep down within himself. Just from being there, even closer to him. While staying with Husk. </p><p> </p><p>Husk felt the same way. He stayed where he was. Not wanting to leave him either. He felt a bit of happiness and warmth, even love with Angel Dust. </p><p> </p><p>'Anthony..' he had thought, to himself. Just being with him, it made him feel alive. More than he ever has, in years. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was breaking that silence between them, after awhile, to say something else to him. "..besides, who ever heard of a slut calling themselves by their real name?" He wasn't facing him anymore as he turned around, although he kept his grip on Husk. </p><p> </p><p>Husk nodded at that. "True.." He told him what he thought, after saying this. "..but it is a nice name." he said </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust heard that. Now he had a blush, hearing that from this older male. Although he also smiled softly, once again, especially at that. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A bit later, after that - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They were still alone together, at that bar. Angel Dust was drinking a fruity alcohol beverage with a straw. Husk was still drinking whiskey, out of that dark green bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Husk takes a few long sips, then he pulls away from it. He was breathing, in a quiet way. He was deep in thought. His mind faded, with all of these thoughts. It was hard not to think about, once again. </p><p> </p><p>He clawed at that bar, to relieve his slight stressful state of mind. He resisted wanting to shut his eyes, as he almost gritted his teeth. His sharp claws made marks in that wooden bar. Though he knew that he needed to stop overthinking about this. </p><p> </p><p>Husk sighed, softer than usual, trying to calm down. While thinking about Angel Dust. He couldn't resist it. Not being able to not think of him. </p><p> </p><p>'I'm really getting too old for this shit..' Husk had thought. But he also started thinking a bit. Just for awhile longer. Then he realized that and snapped out of it, trying not to think about this other male anymore. '..fuck.' he thought to himself as well. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust had noticed that, realizing that this older male was lost in thought. He had a smile. He puts his glass of sweet-tasting alcohol down at the bar top. He touched Husk's arm, which was leaning on there, in a gentle way. He kept his grip on him. Still staring at Husk as he eyed him. "Something wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>Husk realized that, although he didn't seem to mind this. "It's nothing." he told him. Not being fully honest with Angel Dust. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust knew it. He wasn't convinced, at all. He also noticed something else. That he thought was strange, especially since it was Husk after all. He noticed that this older male was letting himself be touched by him. Which he hasn't done ever before. It was nice, yet different than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Husk noticed that too, but he didn't say anything to him about this. He was thinking again, for a bit now. He was conflicted, about everything. </p><p> </p><p>After all the shit he's seen. After everything he has done. He had decided, long ago, that he didn't deserve love. Or even happiness. Love especially. Because he felt like he didn't need it either. He vowed that he would never open his heart to anyone ever again. But, maybe, it wasn't too late. He could try. One last time. Just for him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe you're the one who's out of it. You're drunk right now, aren't you?" Angel Dust had said to him. Which got Husk to snap out of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up.." Husk said that, without any venom to his voice though. He said it, with a low tone. Just like always. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust smirked at that. Just at hearing this from him. He watched Husk, he eyed that older male, while sitting down at the bar. He loved doing just this, keeping his eyes on Husk. Just on him alone. </p><p> </p><p>'Why the fuck, in all of hell, are you so adorable~?' he had thought, to himself. Oh, how he longed to get Husk to purr. Just for him. He wanted that very much. He just wants <em> him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in, towards him. Over to Husk, while he was still gripping onto that older male's arm. He still had a slight smirk on his lips, as he talked to him. He flirted in a way. Though he told him what he thought, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that you've been thinking about me.. Husky~ I want you.. more than you would ever know." </p><p> </p><p>Husk was blushing again now. He's still flustered, naturally, because of everything that was said to him. He didn't know why this younger guy was even attracted to him, a man older than Angel Dust. He wasn't sure of the reason for it either. That's exactly what he thought. What he had in his own mind. </p><p> </p><p>He finally decided on something, his mind was made, with what he said next to him. He sighs, almost to keep calm. Nervous in a way. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, come by my room tonight. Just this once, I will let you do what you want with me.." he said to him, in a quiet tone in his low voice. There was no taking it back now, what he just said. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was shocked at first, then he smirked once again. He leaned in, appearing like he was about to kiss Husk. Although he just whispered something to him instead, even softly. "Alright, I will~" </p><p> </p><p>He pulled away after that, keeping his smirk. "Until then, Husk.." After he said that, he was leaving as he walked out of there. He headed to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Husk watched him, until Angel Dust had disappeared, being gone from sight. He breathed quietly, but not calmly though. </p><p> </p><p>He flattered his ears, when he realized that this was gonna actually happen. Especially when he heard that from Angel Dust. He felt anxious, but he hadn't said it out loud. Although his body language said otherwise. That he wasn't calm. Or his usual self. </p><p> </p><p>But it was too late. He already knew it. That he has sealed his fate, he just had to accept it. He waited for when that hour would come. So he could head back to his own room. </p><p> </p><p>Just to be alone for a bit. Husk thought about it, everything and all of that, especially of this younger guy. He drank some more of that whiskey, after awhile. Until it was empty, then he just stared at that bottle for a bit. Unable to not think about him, once again. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That Night, Hours Later - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was as dark as ever, that night just like always, with crimson red moonlight Illuminating everything in sight. Everywhere in dim lighting. Especially that bed in it. </p><p> </p><p>Husk was in his room again. Now he had taken off his hat and bowtie, putting them on the nightstand, out of the way. Then he waited for Angel Dust to show himself. </p><p> </p><p>He was standing, not being able to stay still for awhile. Which was good, because not long after, that other male came to this older guy's room. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust was out there. He knocked on that door. He was let in by Husk. He walked into Husk's room, shutting the door behind himself and he even locked it. So that no one else could get in. </p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a silky, black robe. With a gray crop top and comfy, black shorts on underneath that. He also had on black, knee-high, long socks. </p><p> </p><p>Husk noticed that, while he was staring at this younger male. He took everything in. Then he turned around, no longer facing him. It was mostly to hide the fact that he was blushing. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust didn't seem to mind. He smiled at that. He was walking over to this older male. He got close to him again. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms (two sets of them) around him. He hugged Husk from behind. He was holding him, so very close, just like that now. </p><p> </p><p>Husk felt this, especially that warm body against him, even all of those arms around his own body. He blushed more. Although he let himself be held close by him. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust had a smile. He made Husk turn around, so that they were facing each other, once again. Now he leaned down, over to him. He was leaning in, kissing him, with such passion. </p><p> </p><p>Husk made a quiet noise (almost deep within his throat) from his low voice, a tone to it. He also hummed, in between Angel Dust's lips. It was warm, loving. Strangely enough, although it's nice as well. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust pulled apart from him. Just for a second. No longer kissing Husk. He backed them somewhere else. Then he pushed him down, onto that bed and on his back. He was getting on top of Husk. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, he was gonna love this~ </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna add more to it later, just so you all know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>